Naughty Bat
by Vexia Iceflower
Summary: note- Based on the cartoon  GothxOC  Shade's sister figure who was injured protecting him from an owl, fly's off to enjoy the sunlight after the war is over, but ends up running into Shade's old friend Goth.
1. Meeting The Monster

Why don't I see any Silverwing FF's on here for Goth? That's for me to fix I believe. Even though I haven't read the books (but I plan to get my grubby little hands on them soon.) I saw the cartoon and plan to use that because it was awesome. Besides, Goth looks hotter in the cartoon. [lululululul]

Sleep came easily as the warm ray's of the sun hit the wing's of a group of bats resting in a tree. Even a few mornings after the battle between the birds, beasts, and yes even the bats; They were still unable to keep their eyes open during the day. They had spent so long flying in the dark that when the sun came up they grew tired and only wanted to get to sleep. All wanted to sleep in the sun- now that they could- all that is, but one rambunctious female. She stayed awake while the others slept, and dozed off at night while everyone else was up. The female just couldn't bring herself to waste the fact that now she could look into the sun. It was a particularly warm winter morning, allowing the bats to roost in the tree, it was rare to be able to and of course this young female bat was eager for the chance to enjoy the beauty that the sun created.

"Kyra? Are you still up?" Asked a tired looking Shade as he stretched out his wings, accidently knocking his mother, who just grumbled and turned slightly. Shade winced slightly expecting her to wake up but relaxed when she simply ignored him and he scuffled over to hang next to the female silvering. The female was slightly bigger than him, but was also older. He had noticed a few males- including Chinook talking about her. She was at the right age to pick a mate for herself but she still hadn't done it, but she did always talk to shade, in fact was the first to ask him if he was going to mate with Marina. Of course he had denied it, he didn't think the pretty bright wing would be to happy with mating with a silverwing runt like himself. Though with Kyra's constant support on the subject he was getting closer and closer to Marina every day, without getting smacked off his roost, that had to be a good sign.

Kyra looked over to the one who had made watching the sunrise possible and she nodded with a happy look. "Yes" she said as she shivered a bit and promptly wrapped a wing around the young male to keep him warm, she could see he was shivering. "Warm enough, little brother?" she asked him.

He nodded but seemed to pout slightly "I'm not little...and I'm not your brother" he added, though wouldn't mind if he was her brother. She after all acted like he was her own brother. She was always there for him when he needed her, even to the point of trying to help defend him from the owls. He paused from thinking and looked at the gash in her sensitive wing, it was from her trying to keep an owl away from him. He knew that despite how she would tell him how it didn't hurt, he knew it made flying a lot harder for her. The journey to Hibernaculum seemed to wear on Kyra, but only Shade could really tell, despite her not going through as much as he did, he knew she was more venerable than ever.

Kyra looked down to the worrying silverwing male and she nudged him a bit "you should be getting warm with Marina" she said and shooed him off "go on" she said, motioning for him to get going, "I'm going to stretch my wings" she explained.

Shade opened his mouth to say something but Kyra already had her mind made up so he had to close his mouth. He looked down and nodded "Ok have fun" he said and headed over to where Marina was sleeping and made himself comfortable beside her.

Kyra relaxed once Shade was distracted by someone else and she let the air current carry her over to another tree. Once she was there she roosted and held her wing close to her body. The cold wind made it start to dry out and get brittle, so the gash in it seemed to get worse. Trying to ignore the wound was becoming dangerous, but Kyra just wanted to ignore it. She shivered a bit and tried to ease herself into a warm crook of the tree. It was when she felt the branch that she was on move, when she started to feel an unknown sense of dread. She wondered if it was a bird that had landed on the branch so she looked out from the small hole she was hiding in and noticed a large figure hanging on the very same branch. It couldn't be a bat of course, she had never seen one so big. Though she stiffened, having heard of one. A chuckle was heard from outside her small hiding place. It sent chills through her bones.

The figure stared at the hole that the Silverwing had squeezed herself into for warmth and almost seemed envious, he was freezing his fur off while she seemed nice and toasty where she was. "How rude it is, not to greet a visitor."

The voice was smooth, exotic sounding, something that Kyra had never heard before. She slowly came into view of the light, as well as the other bat on the branch "I don't even know who you are, why should I greet you?" she asked him, making sure she did not let the fear she held for this bat, slip out in her voice.

He suddenly laughed as his wings slowly moved down to show his face, in the cold air his breath came out in wispy clouds. "The females of the north, are they all so...outspoken?" he asked, as if he had trouble trying to find the correct word.

"I would hope that all females are, after all we would be just as strong as males if we didn't have to worry about making sure the next generation would be secure" she said, sounding completely serious. She jumped slightly before shying away from a loud noise that had suddenly come from a very amused, and very large bat.

"HA!" The bat laughed, holding his sides "You make it sound as if it's your duty, it almost sounds patriotic to bat kind," a smirk formed across his face, showing his sharp fanged teeth. "Your obviously unmated," he said clearly. "Most females quickly find out how easy it is once they mate, the male takes care of them, they get lazy and eventually don't have to do anything until they have another spawn," he said as he waved one of his hand like claws around to emphasize his speech.

"From how you put it you seem to act like you have a very lazy mate..." Kyra muttered. Just imagining what this huge bat had to go home to every morning. In fact she began to laugh, covering her head with her wings to try and stifle the laughter.

The large bat wasn't amused at this and he just growled. "I do not have a mate, I was taken from my home in the jungle before I could take one," he scoffed a bit. "No female would have the ability to say no to being my mate, the mate of the prince of darkness!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"No," Kyra said simply before spreading her wings and letting her body drop from the tree, It was the last thing she could do before feeling as if a plane hit her. She felt as if her back was crushed by a falling rock and then the rush of air before she hit the soft newly fallen snow below. Kyra let out a cry of pain as the cold stung her wing.

The large bat simply growled as he held her down in the snow before lifting her back up and turning her towards himself, his claws around her neck. "You, little silverwing should know your place" he growled, tightening his grip a bit. His eyes narrowed watching her struggle, though he paused and looked down, his grip loosening noticing one of her wings was limp and bleeding. "Hm? what is this?" he questioned and dropped her, taking her wing in his grip only to see the gash that had been there before was now larger.

Kyra whimpered as she was dropped, her body weak from the pain in her wing so she simply went limp as the large bat took her wing. She wanted to scream but she held it back and looked up to the bat. "That hurts you- you..." she couldn't even figure out what to say to him, she was in too much pain to think.

Of course the giant bat took this another way, he thought she was trying to figure out what his name was. "Goth, my name is Goth...you should know before you die after all" he said to her smoothly, smirking a bit as he took a sample of her blood on his claw and licked it off.

Kyra whimpered from the feeling of his claw running over the gash on her wing and she went limp once more. "You're the bat that shade killed!" She suddenly exclaimed as she looked up to him in fear. "The cannibal!" she pointed at him with her claw, obviously even more shaken than before.

He simply laughed at her once more "Who did you think I was? An overgrown silverwing?" he asked mockingly. His tongue ran over his fangs as he stared down at the helpless female. "Let's play a game. If you can fly away and somehow escape me, you won't die," He said, knowing full well that she couldn't fly with her wing like it was.

Kyra got up, holding her wing against herself and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're on," she said stubbornly before leaping into the air and letting her wings take her up further. The cold wind through the rip in her wing pained her, but as she was taken up into the air by the wind, the smirk on the face of the cannibal bat ripped into her soul- she realized that even with the wind on her side, he would have the upper hand. The wind could carry him right to her as it was carrying her away right now.

To Be Continued.


	2. Little Bird

The wind quickly froze and clotted the blood in the gash that was on Kyra's wing, but this also caused it to become stiff. She couldn't bend her wing to push her higher into the air. She was starting to succumb to the cold wind as well as the snow that had stuck to her fur when she had landed on the ground. She noticed of course that she hadn't gotten very far in the first place, this was due to the fact that Goth hadn't even taken off yet. Kyra's stubborn attitude was starting to dwindle as she was toppled by a gust and her wings crumpled around her. Kyra's fragile body tumbled back down to the ground and landed in the soft powdery snow.

A deep laugh; thick with a Spanish accent, burst out from nearby as Goth peered down into the hole that the Silver wing's body had made on impact "A frozen treat" he said, smirking down to her. To Goth's surprise though he saw two fiery beady eyes staring up at him as she curled up down in that little hole she had made. "What? angry at me?" he asked her as he dug down in the snow. He found it quite warm once he adjusted himself into a little burrow in the snow, it was like an insulator. He watched the little female bat wiggle her way deeper into the snow before finally he reached over with his jaws and pulled her closer towards himself. His jaw's opened over her wing, about to crush down into the sensitive frozen flesh- but suddenly his jaw's closed a bit and his teeth where covered. His tongue slipped out to clean the wound, licking away the stinging ice and blood that had formed from the crack's in her wing.

Kyra let out a cry of shock, but once she realized it was only his tongue she began to calm. Her eyes widened though and she felt her fur warm on her face. Kyra never thought she'd be getting groomed by such a large bat, let alone a cannibal one.

"You know well to fear me" he told her calmly, soon having no more blood to clean from her wing and he moved back slightly, staring into her eyes for a moment. "The reason I have decided not to eat you, is because I need a new- less pathetic sidekick, also...you make me laugh." he said with an amused look.

"Less...Pathetic?... Compared to you I'm as pathetic as a mosquito..." she said in awe, not expecting him to see her as more than food. Despite the fact that he could possibly eat her though, she was starting to show respect for him. She didn't wiggle away from her place amongst the warm folds of his wings, nor did she want to. She was quite content at the moment. Kyra's mind started to work again though as she scolded herself for thinking so dumbly. 'I must have hit my head on the fall' she thought to herself as she stared up at the bat that towered over her.

"Heh...now that you are calm, I have a, how is it said?...proper- prop..." he pondered for a moment, his claw tapping his chin.

"Proposition?" she replied meekly, starting to listen more intently to that thick accent of his.

"Yes! Yes proposition." Goth repeated it a few times, trying to learn this new word before nodding, "now I will allow you to become my mate- my princess of darkness...if you take me to your colony and talk them into accepting me." Goth's breath washed over the silver wing's ear as he whispered what he wanted to her. He seemed completely serious as well as he whispered such absurdities.

Kyra listened to his accent, even closing her eyes, but instantly one of her eyes popped open. Goth hadn't even finished his first sentence before she was already opening her mouth to say no. "No! Now before you throw a fit I want you to listen to me." Kyra said to him, looking up to him with that same fiery gaze that she had been giving him since they had first spoken. "First of all, I don't even _want _to be your mate. Second of all- You would eat them! Especially Shade!" Kyra was obviously scolding the rather surprised looking Southern bat.

Goth had indeed sat through her scolding's as she had requested, but once she finished he let out a low snarl. "You should be honored to be chosen as my bride!" Goth snarled as he suddenly had her pinned down in the snow, his claw's fastening her wings down tightly but not painfully.

Kyra was taken by surprise but she made no sound, not wanting to give in to what he wanted. She glared up to him but her glare faltered as she watched him lean down towards her, his breath hot against her fur. She cringed at the awful meaty smell that came from it but she also shivered. She didn't understand what he was trying to do to her, but she was almost afraid he was laying a curse on her.

Goth smirked, his fangs showing, even glinting in the light that bounced off the snow "Heh, look at you, shaking like a little bird. I knew there was something I liked about you and this is it, your stubborn as well as willing to take on something that could snap your neck- Its rather...cute," he whispered against her ear lightly.

Kyra's shivers refused to go away as she cringed under him with her eyes closed, she hyperventilated a bit but tried to calm herself down. Kyra felt her body starting to melt as she felt his teeth running gently through her matted fur, grooming her a bit.

"Now tell me, Mi amor~" he practically purred into her ear, letting her wings up gently to pull her closer in against his body. "¿Se puede decir que no a mí ahora?" he whispered in his native tongue.

Kyra's eyes widened from the sound in his voice but she didn't buckle...at first. She closed her eyes 'I don't even know what he said but he's making me weak all over, how is he doing this?' she wondered to herself, thinking inwardly.

"Ah you do not understand my language...very well. Mi Amor mean's, well I'll let you guess that one, but what I need answered is- Can you say no to me now?" he asked once more, this time in a language that could be understood.

Kyra's answer came to him in a very pleasing way. She couldn't speak at all, her voice was just gone. She finally spoke though, coughing a bit to get her voice back "N-n..." She muttered, trying to get it out, soon out of frustration she growled and wiggled around "You cursed me! That's why I am so weak!" Kyra's voice carried strongly now.

Goth only looked more pleased "I am no magic user, I am just a loyal servant of Cama Zotz." he whispered in her ear, loving the power he had over the shaking little bat.


End file.
